Twenty Seconds of Courage
by amillipede
Summary: The school dance is coming up, and neither Austin nor Ally have dates to the dance. In fact, Ally has declared that she does not want to do. Will Austin be able to change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's been awhile since I've posted a new story. In fact, my last update was in June! It's been a busy summer, with all my trips and all, and this month has been crazy with switching school schedules and all the new stuff I'm trying out. But it's pretty consistent now, so I should be able to update more frequently! :)**

**Here's a new story for you guys! I hope you guys like it, and that it was worth the wait. :) This idea came to me while watching _We Bought A Zoo. _Has anyone seen that movie? It's awesome! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Austin and Ally_, or anything you recognize in here. **

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Ally!" The girl turned at the sound of her name as her best friend arrived at her locker. "Ally, did you hear about the dance?"

Ally gave her best friend a strange look. "Um, Trish, there are posters all over the walls, and there were members of the student body at the doors handing out fliers this morning. Of course I heard about the dance. How could I not? I don't live under a rock."

"Right, sorry. You just don't look excited about it, so I thought I'd ask," Trish explained.

"Well, why would I be excited about the dance?" Ally asked. "It's not like it's anything special."

"Wait. Ally, you are planning on going, right?" Trish narrowed her eyes. When Ally didn't answer, Trish sighed, exasperated. "Ally! You have to go to the dance! You can't just miss it! You have to come."

"Trish you know that dances aren't really me thing. It's not like my dancing's fantastic, anyways. There's no way I'm going to this dance. I'd rather stay home and do my calculus homework. Besides, you and I both know that I have to work at the Sonic Boom that night anyways," Ally told her best friend.

"Well, you and I both know that your dad will give you the night off," Trish shot right back. "Please, Ally?"

"Sorry."

"Will you come for me?"

Again, Ally shook her head.

"What if I threatened to kidnap you?"

For the second time today, Ally turned at gave her friend a strange look. "Ok, first, there is no way you would kidnap me. And second, I'm not going to the dance and that's final. Dances are your thing, Trish, not mine."

"Would you go if Austin asked you to the dance?"

Nah—what?" Ally asked, snapping into attention.

"Would you go if Austin asked you to be his date to the dance?" Trish grinned, knowing she had hit a soft spot.

"Trish! Not so loud!" Ally hissed. She glances around, looking for two certain boys who were nowhere in sight. Nevertheless, she lowered her voice. "Why would Austin ask _me _to the dance?"

Trish's eyes bugged out. "Ally, are you serious? Why wouldn't he ask you?"

"Just because I still like Austin," Ally whispered, "Doesn't mean he still likes me back."

Her best friend just rolled her eyes. "Trust me, Ally, he likes you."

"Don't get my hopes up, Trish. Besides, he likes Kira."

Trish sighed. "He broke up with Kira five months ago!"

"So?"

"So don't you think he'd have gotten her back by now if he still liked her? Ally, you're being ridiculous!"  
"No, he prob—"

"Hey guys! What are you two whispering about?" Ally was interrupted by Austin's bright cheery voice. The two girls jumped in surprise. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he added sheepishly.

Ally's eyes widened. "Nothing, Austin. We weren't talking about anything. Oh, hey Dez."

"Hey guys. We were just talking about the school dance. Speaking of which, who are you guys planning to ask?"

"Trish!" Ally elbowed her best friend. Hard. She was sure her face was now the color of a tomato.

Trish just gave her an innocent look.

"Oh, right now, I'm not asking anyone. I just have to stay away from Mindy. She's been pestering me about asking her to the dance. But I don't want to go with her.," Dez told them. "She scares me."

Trish rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Dez. How about you. Who are you going to ask, Austin?" She asked with a mischievous grin. "Anyone special?"

Austin laughed nervously. "Haha, um, I don't really have anyone in mind right now…" he trailed off.

Ally's best friend looked like she was about to say something, but was interrupted by Dez's childlike scream. "There's Mindy! Quick, hide me!" He cowered behind Trish. Austin and Ally scooted closer to each other to help hide Dez from view, but that didn't work.

"Dez! Don't hid! I can see you!" Mindy yelled from down the hall.

"Oops, Time for Plan B. Sorry guys, gotta run!" A panicked Dez ran down the hall, followed closely by Mindy.

"Run, Dez, run," Trish said.

Both Austin and Ally turned to look at her. _Since when did she care about Dez?_ Ally asked herself.

"What" Trish asked, again, feigning an innocent look. Autin raised his eyebrows. Trish just shrugged. "Well, I have to get to class. See you guys later." She slammed her locker shut and walked off, leaving Austin and Ally alone.

* * *

**And that's chapter one! What did you think? Please let me know!**

**Until next time! Stay AWESOME! ;)**

**~amillipede**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back! Thanks to everyone who's read/reviewed/followed/favorited this story! It really means a lot to me. So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, or anything else you recognize. **

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Honestly, I don't think I have the guts to do that," Austin remarked, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Ally turned to her best friend, confused.

"I honestly don't think I have the guts to ask someone to the dance," he clarified. "I mean, what if I get rejected? That would be _so _embarrassing!"

"Austin, I'm sure any girl would love to go to the dance with you," Ally paused. "Well, except for Trish, but that's not the point. The point is, all you need to do is to get up the courage to ask someone, as scary as it might be."

Austin shook his head. "I don't know, Ally. What if she says no?"

"Austin, she's not going to say no. I mean, you're THE Austin Moon. Who wouldn't want to go to the dance with you? You just have to face your fear. All you really need id twenty seconds—twenty seconds of insane courage—and you'll be just fine."

"I don't know, Ally," the pop star repeated.

"Hey, remember when you began your career? When you posted that video of _Double Take_? That took courage, and also the fear of rejection. And that time, you had to wait for what—a day?—for the response." Ally closed her locker, and the two began to walk to class. "But when you ask a girl to the dance, you only need twenty short seconds of courage. Just get everything out—speak from your heat. Girls love it when guys do that. And the best part? You get an answer right away. Just be yourself, and you'll be fine."

Austin looked at Ally. "Wow, I guess you're right. But what if she says no?"

"Then you get over it. If you go through with the twenty seconds of courage and spill everything you feel in your heat, then you should be proud of yourself. It's not what he answer is, It's if you'll gather up the nerve to ask. And if she really does say no? Just move on. She's not worth your heartbreak. If she doesn't realize what a privilege going to the dance with you is." Ally placed a hand on Austin's shoulder, comforting her friend. "You can do it, Austin. I know you can."

The two arrived at their classroom. Ally was about to open the door when a hand stopped her.

"Thanks, Ally," Austin said with a smile. "You always know how to make me feel better. What would I do without you?"

Ally smiled. "Aww, thanks, Austin. That's so sweet." She gave her best friend a hug.

When they pulled apart, Austin asked, "Where did you get all that advice. I know it's not from firsthand experience…"

"My grandfather," Ally informed him. "We really should get in there. We're going to be late."

"Right." Austin held the door open for Ally. "After you, milady." He said with a fake French accent.

Giggle, Ally replied in a British accent, "Why thank you, good sir."

They entered the classroom and found their seats. Thankfully, the teacher wasn't there yet, so technically, they weren't late.

**Austin's POV**

Austin Moon spent the whole period thinking about what a certain brunette had said. He didn't pay attention when the teacher taught. He didn't pay attention when teacher gave out the homework. No, he spent the whole time thinking about whet Ally had said and waited anxiously for the bell to ring.

When at last, the bell rang, everyone rushed to get to their next class. Austin spotted a familiar brunette packing her stuff up, and walked over to help her. He grabbed a book from her desk.

"Don't touch my book."

_What? _Austin looked down at the book he was holding and realized that it was Ally's precious songbook. _Oops._ "Sorry, Ally," he apologized sheepishly. "I didn't even realize that I picked up your book." He handed her the songbook.

Ally took it with a smile. They continue to pack her stuff up. Austin gazed at his friend. _She's so pretty,_ he thought. When they were done, Austin asked, "Walk you to your next class?"

Again, Ally, smiled. "Austin, you know you don't have to walk me. I can get there by myself."

"I know, but I want to. Besides, my class if right by yours, so I heading in that direction anyways."

"Oh, right."

"So I've been thinking about what you said earlier," Austin commented. "About the dance?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you were planning to go this year?"

Ally sighed, "Austin, you know that school dances aren't really my thing."

Austin's face fell. "But Ally," he whined. 'You never go. Why don't you go?"

"Because I don't dance."

"But you don't have to dance. Just come and have fun! Come hang out with me, Trish, and Dez." They were approaching their classrooms now, so Austin talked faster. "We never have as much fun without you. Please Ally?"

"I don't know, Austin. I have to do my homework and stuff."

"You and I both know that homework is an excuse. Come on. Go to the dance. Go to the dance with me."

* * *

**And that's Chapter 2! Please leave a review to let me know what you you think! :)**

**Until next time! Stay AWESOME! ;)**

**~amillipede**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I've gotten reviews, follows, and favorites, so I figured I better update soon. So here it is! :) This chapter is dedicated for all of you who has written a review, followed, or favorited this story. And ****_please _****don't kill me. Please? :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, or anything you recognize in here. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Austin's POV**

As soon as the words left his mouth, Austin's eyes widened. _Oops, _he thought. Those words weren't supposed to slip. _Did she get that I just asked her to the dance? _He hoped not. Sure, of course Austin was going to ask Ally. But not_ this_ way.

However, he didn't have to worry at all. Ally just stood there, staring blankly at him.

"Um, Ally?" Austin asked, nervously.

She blinked in surprise. "What? Oh, sorry, Austin, I must have spaced out. What did you say?"

Austin grinned with relief and repeated his question. "Please come to the dance?"

"I'm sorry, Austin. I just don't go to dances," she sighed.

"Please? Please, Ally?" Austin begged. "Just think about it. For me?"

Ally sighed. "Ok, fine. But only because I don't want to be late for class." She teased. "And if I don't think about it, I won't be going to class, will I"

"Nope," the blonde stated proudly. No way."

She laughed. "See you later."

When she disappeared into her classroom, Austin pumped his fist in the air. "Yes!"

* * *

After school, Austin found Trish and Dez. "Hey guys."

"What's up?" They replied.

"I need your help. I want to ask Ally to the dance—"

"Ha! I knew it! I knew you'd want to ask her!" Trish interrupted him.

"Trish!" Dez scolded. Austin's talking." He turned to his best friend. "Go on."

"The thing is, Ally's said that she won't—"

"Go to the dance," Trish finished. "Yeah, I know. That's what she told me too. But you should ask her anyways. I'm sure she'll change her mind if you asked her."

"Yeah, Austin," Dez added. "…what she said." He gestured to the Latino.

"Guys, I wasn't finished. I—"

Austin was interrupted once again, this time by Dez. "Yeah, Trish, let him finish!" He turned back to Austin. "Go ahead, buddy."

The blonde superstar gave his best friend a strange look, but continued talking. "I, um, kind of already asked her. But I don't think she realized it, because she didn't answer my question. I didn't mean to ask her like that! It kind of just slipped out. Anyways, I'm planning on asking her tomorrow at lunch. And I've got a special way to do it. But I'm going to need your help." He explained his plan to Trish and Dez, who both nodded.

"So what do you need us to do?" Trish asked, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Trish, just make sure Ally's in the cafeteria. And Dez, can you take care of the sound system?"

His friends nodded again. "You can count on us, buddy," Dez said.

"Count on you for what?" a new voice asked.

The trio spun around to face a familiar brunette. "Ally!" The said in sync. "Nothing!"

Ally gave them an unbelieving look. "Seriously guys, what were you talking about?"

_You,_ Austin though. _Your eyes really sparkle in the sunlight, you know that? And your hair's so perfect, and your smile is worth a million pictures. _But he didn't say any of that out loud. "Um…"

They were saved by the most unlikely person ever.

"Dez!" Mindy called from down the hall. "Oh Dez!"

"Ahh!" A panicked Dez cowered behind them. "Hide me!" Then he seemed to realize that Mindy had already seen him. His eyes widened as he realized that there was no place to hide. Panicking, he turned to Trish. "Trish, will you go to the dance with me?"

Trish didn't say anything. She just stood there, shocked.

Meanwhile, Mindy came closer. 'Trish?" Dez repeated, freaking out now. Austin was about to step in a say something when Trish finally spoke.

"Dez…"

Everyone held their breaths, waiting for Trish to say something. Austin was sure that Trish would explode and yell at Dez about how she hated him. He expected her to yell about how they were different, and that she didn't want to spend any more time with him then she had to. In his mind, Austin prepared to comfort Dez.

"Sure, Dez, I'll be your date to the dance."

Dead silence. Then: "REALLY?" Dez asked, caught off guard.

"Really?" Ally repeated, sounding shocked.

"Really?" Austin echoed, not believing his ears. This was _Trish _they were talking about. Trish, who had hated Dez since she met him.

"REALLY?" shrieked Mindy, who had reached the group just in time to hear Trish's answer.

Trish nodded, confirming her answer. "Yeah. Why is everyone so surprised/ IT's not like I hate him or anything. I just can't stand him sometimes. But the more we've worked together, the more I've realized that we aren't that different. And he's not too bad. Being your date," she added, turning to Dez, "would be awesome. But now that you have a date, please tell her to back off." She gestured to Mindy, who was seething.

"Oh, right!" Dez turned to face the girl. "Sorry, Mindy, but I'm already going with Trish. "Maybe next time." Adding under his breath, he said, "not."

Mindy's face turned red, but she was so upset that she couldn't get ant words out. Instead, she settled for stomping her feet and marching away.

Dez cheered. "Thanks so much, Trish!"

Trish nodded. "Don't mention it. But next time you nominate someone for something, think of me."

"Wow, Trish," Ally finally spoke. "Now that you're going with Dez, maybe I should come to the dance," she said jokingly.

This was met with a chorus of "YES!"

Ally laughed. "As I told Austin earlier, I'll think about it."

Austin spoke up. "Now that Trish and Dez are going together, I'll be all alone. Ally, don't leave me alone with all the crazy girls! I need someone to hide with!"

Ally laughed. "Alright, guys, I'll think about it harder."

"Yay!" All three of her friends pumped their fists into the air.

Still laughing, Ally checked her watch. "Oh no! I'm sorry, guys. I have to go. I was supposed to be at the Sonic Boom half an hour ago!" With that, she rushed off, leaving her three friends to fully flesh out Austin's plan to ask her to the dance.

* * *

**And that's it! See why I begged you not to kill me? lol. Anyways, please leave a review to let me know what you thought! That would be so cool. And yes, I will try to have another chapter out as soon as possible. **

**So until next time, stay AWESOME! :)**

**~amillipede**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back! As always, thanks to everyone who's been with this story. You guys rock! Next chapter for you! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Austin and Ally_****, ****_Forget about You_**** by R5 (Who are totally the best bad in the world) and anything else you recognize in here.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Austin's POV**

**"**They're here."

Austin looked up at the sound of Dez's voice. He followed his best friend's gaze to the table where the girls sat. Good. Trish had done her job. He just hoped she did it subtly. "Alright. It's show time. Wish me luck." He took a deep breath to calm his heartbeat and jumped on top of table.

"Hey, everyone, can I have your attention please?" he said into the mic. He had to repeat himself several times, but eventually, the cafeteria quieted down and all eyes were on him. Austin scanned the crowd and locked eyes with his partner, songwriter, and best friend.

She looked at him quizzically, tilting her head as if to say, _What are you doing?_

Austin just smiled and winked at her. To the crowd, he yelled, "Hey everyone! I'd like to sing you a song today! I wrote this for a very special someone in my life. It's called, _Forget About You_. Hope you guys like it!" Nodding to the redhead, he said, "Hit it, Dez!"

The music filled the cafeteria, and Austin began to sing and dance, letting all his emotions out through his performance.

_Oh no, here we go  
Hear your voice on the radio  
Like every single song is about you_

_Every sec that we spent_  
_Lots of mess stuck up in my head_  
_Got me so distracted and confused_

_Baby, I think I've lost my mind_  
_Feels like you crashed into my life_  
_I keep on losin' track of time_  
_I'm so messed up, yeah_

_I'm so messed up!_

_I can't remember what I did tonight_  
_Or even yesterday_  
_Like, dude, where's my car?_  
_Excuse me, what's my name?_

_Someone gave me these clothes_  
_I can't remember who_  
_My mind's a total blank_  
_But I just can't forget about you,_

_Forget about you_

_Think that it's comin' back_  
_Something about the time we had_  
_Wish that we would've been recordin'_

_So right, super tight_  
_Can't recall a thing last night_  
_But woke up with a smile in the mornin'_

_Baby, I think I've lost my mind_  
_Feels like you crashed into my life_  
_I keep on losin' track of time_  
_I'm so messed up, yeah_

_I'm so messed up!_

_I can't remember what I did tonight_  
_Or even yesterday_  
_Like, dude, where's my car?_  
_Excuse me, what's my name?_

_Someone gave me these clothes_  
_I can't remember who_  
_My mind's a total blank_  
_But I just can't forget about you,_

_Forget about you_

_I just can't forget about you_  
_(You, you, you)_  
_Forget about you_  
_(Oh, I just can't forget about you)_

_Which way is up? Which way is down?_  
_Can't stop this room from spinning 'round_  
_I'm floating high, high off the ground_  
_Caught in my head, can't get you out_

_I can't remember what I did tonight_  
_Or even yesterday_  
_Like, dude, where's my car?_  
_Excuse me, what's my name?_

_Someone gave me these clothes_  
_I can't remember who_  
_My mind's a total blank_  
_But I just can't forget about you,_

_Forget about you_

_I just can't forget about you_  
_Forget about you_

_Oh, whoa_  
_Oh, whoa, oh_  
_Oh, whoa_  
_Oh, oh, oh_

As the last notes of the song faded away, Austin steeled his nerves. He remembered what Ally had told him. _Twenty seconds of courage._ _Twenty seconds. That's all it takes,_ he reminded himself.

"Remember, girls love it when guys speak from their heart," Austin could practically hear Ally's voice in his head.

Never breaking eye contact with Ally, Austin climbed off the table he was currently standing on and made his way through the crowd. A minute later, he found himself standing in front of his best friend.

"Ally Dawson," he said, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. His heart was beating faster than 99 miles per hour, or so he thought. _Twenty seconds, _he repeated in his head. _That's all it takes_. His heart was pounding so loud that he was sure the whole school could hear it. _Twenty seconds,_ he kept on repeating to himself.

"Ally, this song was written for you, as you probably guessed by now. I wrote it for you, you make me think I'm going crazy, because I always think I hear your voice on the radio. You make me distracted and confused. All those times you found me spacing out? I was thinking about you. You make me lose track of time when I'm with you. In fact, I wish time would slow down for us. You're pretty, no, beautiful, smart, adorkable, and you're a brilliant songwriter. Your warm brown eyes sparkle whenever you laugh, and your smile is worth a million dollars. Most of all, I can never forget about you. You're always on my mind. I think about you all the time. I've said this a million times, and I'll be saying this for the rest of my life: There's no way I could make it without you. I know this hasn't worked out before, but will you give me another chance? Will you be my girlfriend again?" Austin bit his lip. One word from Ally could change everything.

Ally flashed him that smile he loved so much. "That was exactly twenty seconds. Did you plan it?"

He shook his head. "No, I just spoke from my heart, like you told me to," Austin replied. He held his breath. _What would he say? Why hadn't she answered?_

* * *

**What's Ally going to say? Why hasn't she said anything? What is she going to do? Any guesses? :) Leave them in a review along with what you thought of the chapter! =)**

**Until next time, stay AWESOME!**

**~amillipede**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews! I'm really glad you guys like my story. So, here's the next chapter, just for you! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Austin and Ally_****, or anything else you recognize.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Ally's POV**

Ally was speechless. Her favorite guy in the world had just written a song for her, sang it to her in front of the whole school, then spoke his heart out to her. And he had taken her advice—the whole 'twenty seconds of courage' thing and the 'speak from your heart' thing. She was flattered that he'd gone through all that trouble for her, but she just didn't know what to do. Last time they had tried to be a couple, it had ended up so awkward that they decided to end it. Were they ready to try again? Would it effect their careers? Would it make things awkward between then again? She'd hated that.

But on the other hand, they were both older now. Surely, they would work things out between them. Besides, despite what they each said, neither of them had moved on, even though Austin had dated Kira again. But that only lasted for three weeks. And she did really want to be Austin's girl again. He _had _just written a song for her…_Austin!_ She needed to say something, anything, give him an answer. She couldn't leave him hanging. She desperately wanted to say yes. They would work things out, right? She made up her mind.

"Austin," she began, "Thanks so much for writing _Forget About You _for me. I always knew you could write songs. I'm really proud of you. You've really changed my life. Without you, I'd still be a songwriter with stage fright, but you helped me overcome that fear and now I'm a Starr Records recording artist! So no matter how many times you tell me that you can't make it without me, it's really me who wouldn't have made it without you. So I thank you for that. As for being your girlfriend…things didn't really work out between us last time, and I'm not sure it's a good idea to try again."'

Ally saw Austin's face fall, and she quickly added, "I don't want to make things awkward between us again. That was the worst days of my life!"

Austin looked like he wanted to say something, but Ally butt in. "But that's just what my brain tells me. My heart is telling me that I'm ready to try again, that we can handle the situations and just talk things over without worrying about each other's feelings And you know what they say—follow your heart."

She watched as a sparkle appeared in Austin's eyes, a hopeful expression crossed his face.

"So yes, Austin, I'm willing to give you another chance. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend again." Ally leaned in to hug a very relieved and happy Austin Moon.

All around them, a chorus of "Aww!" filled the air, and the applause started. Startled, the happy couple pulled apart. Ally had forgotten about the crowd that had been watching the whole exchange.

"Ally's there's something else I need to ask you," Austin said. "I know you don't like dances, but will you please consider going to the dance with me?"

Ally gasped in surprise, but recovered quickly. She glanced over at Trish, who wore a smug 'I told you so' expression. "Of course I'll go to the dance with you, Austin. Even if dances aren't really my thing. Since you asked, yes, I'll go with you!"

Austin cheered. "Yes! Ally said yes! She said yes!"

Ally chuckled and said, "I told you that you had nothing to worry about, Austin."

"Yeah, well, I worried anyways. If you said no, I don't know what I would've done. Because if I asked, and you rejected me, our friendship would have been ruined. I don't want that to happen."

**Austin's POV**

"I wouldn't never rejected you, Austin. I promise." At Ally's words, Austin's heart began to stop doing jumping jacks.

"Thanks, Ally" he said, with a smile.

The two hugged again, and this time, the whole school clapped and stomped their feet. _Oh, right. The crowd,_ Austin thought. He climbed on top of one of the tables.

"Thanks for listening, everybody! Have a great day!" He gave the mic to Dez, who stuck it into his backpack.

"You did it!" the redhead said, clapping Austin on the back.

"Yeah, and I also got the whole heart-pounding-nerve-wracking-palms-sweaty-butterf lies-in-my-stomach sensation. It was awful! I've never felt it this strong before!"

"Well, at least it's over now."

"Yeah, and I hope I never have to feel that again."

"Great job, Austin!" Trish said, as she and Ally joined the boys. "Since we're all going to the dance together, I figured we could go shopping together later this afternoon. What do you say?"

They all groaned.

"Good. It's settled then. Meet outside at free period," Trish said.

"Wait a minute," Dez stopped her. "Why do we need to go shopping? I already know what I'm wearing. I'm wearing—"

"—your tuxedo," Trish cut in. "Yeah, but my dress has to match your tux, so you have to come."

Dez's eyes widened. "I have to wear a tux? What if I don't want to?"

"You're going to," Trish, replied, walking away from the group. Dez followed her, complaining the whole way. Austin could hear Trish say, "You asked me to the dance, remember?"

He and Ally looked at each other and burst out laughing. "That's what Dez gets for going with Trish," Ally remarked wiping her tears away. "But we have to go dress shopping?"

Austin glanced at her. "Hey, at least you're a girl! I have to go too! And I don't wear dresses! Hey, that reminds me. Do you want me to wear a tux too?"

To Austin's relief, Ally shook her head. "No, wear whatever you want, ok? You don't have to dress up for me. I like you the way you are. And I'm glad you'll be there later. Trish can drive me crazy!"

Just then, the bell rang.

"Sorry, gotta go." Ally picked up her bag and gave Austin a kiss on the cheek. "See you outside!"

Austin watched the pretty brunette walk down the hall and sighed happily. His plan had worked. He now had a date to the dance _and _a girlfriend.

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 5! I really hope you guys liked it! :) What do you think it going to happen on their shopping trip? ;)**

**Until next time, stay AWESOME! :)**

**~amillipede**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! A quick update just for you! :) As usual, thanks for everything! Hope you like! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Austin's POV**

"Trish, how about this one? "Ally asked, holding up a dress. Team Austin was currently at a dress shop at the mall, shopping for, well, dresses to wear for the dance. Actually, Ally and Trish were trying to find a dress to wear. Austin and Dez had been talked into, more like forced, to come. No one had wanted to argue with Trish once she'd made up her mind.

Trish took one look at the cheetah print dress and frowned. "Eww, no!"

Ally put the dress back on the rack and sighed. Come on, Trish. The dance is _tonight_. You don't really have time to be picky."

Austin shook his head. How did they get stuck in this position anyways? Oh, right. The girls hadn't found anything right the day they went shopping nearly a week ago. And the four of them just hadn't had the time to go shopping during the week. Between school, Trish's jobs, the two new songs he and Ally had to write—one for him, one for her—and the new music video they had to shoot, time had flown out the window. How they had managed to do all that stuff was a miracle in itself. So if all that could be done in a week, surely they could find dresses for both Ally and Trish in two hours, right? Austin certainly hoped so.

"Trish, I really don't think this is necessary!" Ally complained. "Why do we have to buy a new dress? Why can't we just wear old ones?"

Trish sighed in exasperation. "Because you don't have a dress that's fit for a dance. You have casual dresses, not dance dresses. And my dress doesn't fit me anymore. So yeah, we need a dress for tonight."

"Ok, fine," Ally huffed in defeat. "But I really don't think this one is my style."

"Come on, Ally, just go try it on."

Ally groaned. "Fine. But I still don't think it'll look good." She disappeared into the dressing room.

"Wow," Dez said, walking up to Austin. "Girls are so picky."

Austin nodded his head in agreement. Before he could say something, his girlfriend reappeared, and he had to restrain himself from laughing. She was wearing a huge tiger print dress. There was a couple layers under the skirt, making it puff up like a large tiger print pumpkin. All in all, she looked ridiculous in the dress.

"Um, you help Trish, and I'll help Ally, ok?" Austin turned to his best friend, who nodded.

"Yeah, they're going to need all the help they can get." Dez walked off to find Trish.

"Austin," Ally said, walking up to him. "Help! Trish is making me try on these ridiculous dresses!"

This time, Austin couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Yeah, they're pretty weird," he agreed. "It would work if you were going for the 'weirdest dress of the year' award."

"Austin! I'm serious!" Ally whined, slapping his arm. "Help me!"

"Ok, well, then, what do you want me to do? Get you a smoothie or something?" he asked.

"What? No! Pick out a dress."

"'Scuse me?" he asked, not believing his ears. If his girlfriend had said what he _thought_ she said…he'd be in trouble.

"Pick out a dress for me to try on," Ally repeated.

"I'm not sure that's such a great idea, Ally." Austin had never been very good at picking out clothes for girls. The things he picked out were either 'too old' or 'too young'. But then again, the only girl he'd picked clothes out for was his mother, and that was only one time. He'd had no choice—he'd been dragged along on that shopping spree. It wasn't something he'd want to ever do again.

"Please, Austin," Ally begged him. "Just do it, please?"

He sighed, knowing he couldn't say no to Ally. "Fine." He walked over to one of the racks, and after careful consideration, picked out four dresses. "Here," he said, handing them to Ally. "Try these on."

"Ok." She took them and skipped into the dressing room. "Thanks! I'll be right out," she called out.

While Austin waited, he noticed Dez and Trish looking at some of the dresses at the other side of the store. Trish was already carrying an armload of dresses. _I guess she's going to try all of the on_, Austin thought to himself.

Again, it was Ally's voice that pulled him out of his thoughts. "How's this one?" She was wearing the pink dress he had picked. It hugged her body, and had a long skirt that went down to her ankles. It looked nice, but it wasn't her style. Austin shook his head, and Ally walked back into the room. A few minutes later, she came out wearing the red one. This dress was strapless and the whole bodice was covered with sparkles—definitely not Ally. They both looked at each other and shook their heads at the same time. Ally went to try on the third dress—a violet one.

When she walked out, Austin smiled. "This could be the one." Ally looked stunning in the dress—it was simple, yet elegant. The dress was sleeveless, and had a little strip of fabric running around the collar. The skirt ended just before Ally's knees.

Ally grinned. "Awesome. But I'm going to try the 4th dress anyways, just in case." She blew him a kiss, which he pretended to catch and put in his pocket. This caused Ally to laugh. "So cheesy, Austin. I'll be right back."

As he waited, he again looked for Trish and Dez, wondering how they were holding up. Finally, he spotted his friend standing by himself in front of a dressing room door. Austin figured Trish was trying on her many choices. Austin waved to Dez, who waved back and added an exasperated face. Austin laughed at his friend's obvious impatience.

The sound of a door opening made him turn around. What he saw took his breath away. There stood Ally wearing a midnight blue dress. The color complimented her eyes. The bodice reminded Austin of a tunic—the sleeves went halfway down her arms. A wide sash began at her ribs and down to the stomach. It morphed into a loose skirt that flowed down to her knees. Austin was speechless. Ally looked amazing.

"Austin?" He brown doe eyes gazed at him. "What do you think?"

Austin opened his mouth to speak, and closed it again like a guppy. He gulped and cleared his throat and tried again, but no sound come out.

"Austin?" Ally asked, sounding worried.

That's when Austin found his voice. "It's perfect," he breathed. "This is the one." The dress made Ally look like an angel.

"You think so?" Ally asked, blushing.

Austin nodded. "Now I'm going to have to wear a suit to match you," he joked.

This got a grin out of Ally. "Alright, Austin, wear whatever you want. I'm going to go change. Thanks for picking this out for me."

Austin grinned. Who know he'd be the one that would pick out the perfect dress for his girlfriend? Maybe he _could_ pick out clothes for girls after all. Still smiling, he walked over to Trish and Dez who were, of course, arguing about something. As he got closer, he realized that the argument was about the dress Trish currently had on.

"But I don't like it!" Trish argued.

"But I don't want to wait for you to try on another ten dresses!" Dez complained.

"Hey, Trish," Austin interrupted. "That's like, the bazillionth dress you've tried on today. Are you sure you didn't find one you liked?"

"None of them are right!" Trish exclaimed.

"Yeah," Dez added. "They're all too plain." Austin gave Dez a strange look. Wasn't he just complaining about how he didn't want to wait for Trish much longer? But Austin put that thought aside. This was _Dez _he was talking about. Dez, who always changed his mind.

"Anyways," Dez continued. "Shouldn't you be helping Ally find a dress?"

"Yeah, and we found one," Austin simply said.

Trish looked surprised. "Already? What does it look like?"

Austin gave her a mysterious grin. "You'll find out at the dance tonight."

"Oh, you mean the blue one with the sash? Yeah, that was a pretty good one."

"Dez!" Austin scolded.

"What?" Dez put on an innocent face.

Trish just raised her eyebrows. Before she could say anything, a voice interrupted them.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! lol. But seriously, please let me know what you think. :)**

**Until next time, stay AWESOME! :)**

**~amillipede**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Chapter 7, here we go! :) Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and/or favortied this story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Austin & Ally, _or anything you recognize.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Austin's POV**

"Trish, try this one on." Ally approached the group, holding a zebra print dress with tons a sparkles and ruffles. "I think you'll love it."

Trish took the dress. "I'm going to need your help for the zipper."

"Sure. Austin, will you please hold this for me?" Ally held out her dress.

"Of course." Austin took the dress from her and the two girls went into the dressing room.

"Dez, I'll be right back."

Dez shrugged. "Ok."

Austin made his way to the front of the store where the counter was.

"Hi," he said, handing the cashier the dress.

"Hi. For you girlfriend?" she guessed, ringing it up.

He nodded. "Yup."

"Does she know you're buying it for her?"

"Nope," he grinned.

"Do you want me to cut off the price tag?" she offered.

"Could you do that for me? That'd be great," Austin replied. He hadn't even thought of the price tag. There was no way he wanted Ally to see the price of the dress.

"Sure." The girl cut the price off the tag and folded the dress. "Your girlfriend's really lucky, you know? To have such a great guy like you."

"Thank you. I'm sure you'll have your own great guy too," Austin reassured her.

The girl smiled. "We'll see. That will be eighty-two dollars and sixty-four cents."

Austin paid and took the bag. "Thanks for your help, Megan," he said, reading her name tag.

"My pleasure, Austin. And will you tell Ally that I said hi? She is your girlfriend, right? She's like, the best songwriter in the world. And her voice is so awesome!" Megan sighed, then added quickly. "And you're a really good singer too."

Austin laughed, not wondering how Megan had known his and Ally's name. Almost everyone seemed to know who they were these days, unless of course, that person lived under a rock. "Sure, no problem. And yes, she'd my girlfriend. And thanks. I'm glad you like our music. And yes, Ally's the best songwriter in the world. Have a great day!"

"It's already been a great day. Have a great day yourself!" Megan replied.

Austin headed back to the dressing room. He got there just as the girls walked out the door, Trish wearing the dress Ally had suggested.

"What do you guys think?" Trish asked, giving a little twirl.

"It's totally Trish," Dez said.

Austin agreed with Dez. "Yup. You should definitely get that one." The dress reminded him of Trish's quinceanera dress.

"Told you it was perfect." Ally gave her best friend an 'I told you so' look. "That's the one you're getting. I know you love it."

Trish nodded. "Yes, I do!"

"Right, you get changed. Austin and I will meet you at the Sonic Boom. My dad just texted me. I have to watch the store for an hour while he runs some errands. Here, I'll help you unzip your zipper" The two girls briefly stepped into the room, and a moment later, Ally emerged. "Ready to go?" she asked Austin.

Austin decided to tease Ally. "And what makes you think I'll go with you?"

"You won't?" she asked, confusion showing on her face.

"Kidding. Of course I will. See you later, Dez." When they got to the front of the store, Ally headed for the counter while Austin walked toward the door.

"Austin, what are you doing? We have to pay for the—" That's when Ally finally noticed the bag Austin was holding. "You paid for it," she whispered, stunned. "Why would you do that?"

Austin grinned and walked over to her. "A gift for you, Ally."

She shook her head. "You didn't have to, you know. I could have paid for it."

"But I wanted to. Now, are we going to stand here arguing, or are we going to the Sonic Boom?"

His girlfriend sighed and started walking. "Seriously, you didn't have to do that for me. But thank you."

Austin winked at Megan as they walked past and mouthed, _Thank you._ Megan returned his smile and mouthed, _No problem._ She gave them a little wave.

"You're welcome, Ally," Austin turned back to her. "By the way, Megan, the blonde girl behind the counter, told me to say hi to you. She's a big fan."

"Oh!" Ally turned and waved to Megan who smiled from ear to ear, no doubt excited that Ally had waved to her. She waved back. "I'm going to go say hi to her. Want to come?"

"Sure, why not?"

The two headed in Megan's direction. "Hey Megan, thanks again for your help earlier," Austin said. "And Megan? This is Ally. Ally, Megan." Austin introduced the two girls.

"Hi Megan. Austin told me that you were a big fan. I just wanted to say thanks for your support!" Ally smiled at the girl.

"Ally!" Megan yelled. "Of course I love your stuff. You guys are awesome. Keep writing awesome songs, ok? I'll be your fan forever."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Ally said. She hugged the girl behind the counter. "Thanks, Megan. You're pretty awesome yourself."

The girl gladly returned Ally's hug, then hugged Austin as well. "Thanks for saying hi, guys."

Austin smiled. "It was the least we could do after you helped me so much."

"And it was really nice meeting you! I do hope we meet again. But right now, I've really got to run. I'm already late," Ally said apologetically.

Megan nodded. "Of course! See you guys around!"

They said their goodbyes and left the store. Austin had a feeling that Megan's family would be hearing a lot about this day.

"Ok, I really need to get to the Sonic Boom," Ally remarked. "My dad will be waiting."

"Right. Let's go." Hand in hand, Austin and Ally headed across the mall to the well-known music store, where everything had begun.

* * *

**And there you go! Thanks for reading, and please leave a review to let me know what you think. It really helps to know what your thoughts. :)**

**Until next time, stay AWESOME! ;)**

**~amillipede**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! The next chapter is here! :) Hope you like! **

**Disclaimer: I don not own ****_Austin & Ally, Keep Your Eyes Wide Open_**** by AnnaSophia Robb, or anything else you recognize.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Ally's POV**

Ally looked at her reflection in the full length mirror in her room. She was, of course, wearing the dress Austin had picked out for her earlier. She still couldn't believe how pretty and comfortable it was, or the fact that it hadn't taken Austin long before he'd grabbed the dress. _Next time, _she thought to herself,_ I'm so taking Austin with me to shop for clothes_. She hadn't know that her boyfriend—she loved saying that word—had such a good eye for fashion.

Taking the necklace Austin had given her for her birthday, Ally hung it around her neck. It was the one with the silver music note charm—her absolute favorite necklace that she owned. She was also wearing a little bit of mascara to make her eyes look slightly bigger. Her usually curly hair was straightened—yes, she had taken the time to straightened it, and yes, it had taken her almost an hour to do it. But the effect was worth it. She slipped on her black ballet flats. Ally was officially ready for her very first dance.

Downstairs, the doorbell rang. Ally smiled to herself. _Right on time._ Fixing her dress, Ally took a deep breath and walked downstairs. She checked her hair and make-up one last time in the mirror and opened the door.

There stood Austin, looking as handsome and cute as ever. He was wearing a midnight blue shirt that matched her dress, a black blazer, black slacks, and his usual black high tops to match his own outfit. He was also, of course, wearing his lucky whistle necklace—the one he wore all the time. His blonde hair was messy as usual, and Ally was glad he hadn't bothered to change it. She loved that blonde mop of his. Austin's right hand held a single red rose, which was now extended toward her.

"Hi, Ally," Austin greeted her. "You look…beautiful. This is for you." As he handed the rose to her, it slipped from his hand and fell to the ground. "Wow, I'm really bad at this," he remarked, face red with embarrassment. He bent to pick up the flower and presented it to her again. "Here you go."

Ally laughed and took the rose. "Thanks, Austin. And yes, you're horrible at this, but I love you anyways." She sniffed the rose. "Mmm. It smells so good!" She grabbed Austin's hand, led him inside, and closed the door. "Come on, let's put this in a vase."

Together, Austin and Ally found a vase meant to hold one single rose (why she had one, Ally had no idea) and filled it with water. Ally put the flower in the vase and put the vase on her desk. "There. Now every time I look at that vase, flower or no flower, I'll think of you," she commented.

Austin didn't say anything. He merely kissed her cheek and said, "Ready to go?"

Ally took a deep breath. "Not really. This is the first dance I've been to. What if I mess up? What if I do it wrong? What if I—"

"Ally, it's just a dance," Austin cut in. "Relax. At a dance, people just do what they want, dance if they want, and just have fun! Plus, you'll have me there. And Trish, and Dez. Remember Trish's quinceanera? It'll be just like that. Just have fun and stop thinking about the rules, Ally."

Ally thought about Austin's words. Yeah, the dance would be just like the quinceanera. She'd just have to have fun. She could do this. Ally nodded. "Ok, I'm ready. Let's go before I change my mind."

Austin and Ally drove to school in Austin's car. They chattered about their songs, their careers, crazy fan moments, and anything and everything else Austin and Ally talked about. They laughed so hard that Austin had to pull over because he couldn't see straight. Finally, they reached the school. As they approached the building, Ally got quiet. Austin, sensing her nervousness, parked the car and took her hand,

"Ally," he said, "You're Ally Dawson. You're the one who conquered your stage fright and showed your dad, who said that you had a million to one chance of making it in the music business, that he was wrong. You're THE Ally Dawson, the one who writes songs for Austin Moon, the one who has written songs that have been on the radio and has been sung in Times Square on New Year's Eve. You're Ally Dawson. You did all these accomplishments, and you can surely go to one measly dance."

Ally smiled at Austin's pep talk. "Thanks, Austin, you're the best."

"I know," he replied cockily. "That's why you love me."

At this, Ally laughed. "You're lucky I love you. Otherwise I'd have to slap you."

"So what are you going to do?" he asked.

"This," Ally answered. She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"You missed," Austin complained, pointing to his lips.

Ally laughed again. "No I didn't."

Austin pouted like a five year old kid. "So I don't get a kiss?"

"I gave you a kiss."

"You know what I mean, Ally."

"Not yet. And you're right. I can do this. Thanks, Austin." Ally was still a bit nervous, but she didn't show it. It was time she went to a dance, and to be going with Austin, well, that was the best thing of all.

Austin got out of the car and opened the door for Ally. He took her hand and led her into the school, chattering about Dez's father's latest invention mishap. Ally could feel herself relaxing. Although she didn't really care about the invention mishap, she did like the sound of Austin's voice. Something about it helped her calm down. By the time they found Trish and Dez a few minutes later, Ally was completely at ease.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Trish asked. "I was told that there would be karaoke tonight as well. You should definitely go check it out! If you don't want to dance, Ally, then sing! Have fun!"

"That sounds like a great idea! Look! Kira's up there singing now," Austin pointed out. Kira's voice echoed through the gym.

Ally smiled. "Ok, let's do it. This could be fun." The two made their way through the crowd, trying to not to trip over anyone or spill any drinks. They weaved around dancing couple and arrived at the little stage.

"Hey Kira," Ally said. "Nice song."

"Hey Austin. Hey Ally," The Starr Records recording artist greeted them. "Thank you. And I didn't get a chance to tell you this before, but I was really impressed at what you did, Austin. Singing that song in front of the whole school, confessing your feelings for Ally in front of the whole school. Now _that_, took guts. And Ally, great advice—the whole 'Twenty Seconds of Courage' thing. And speaking everything on your mind like that? No one could tell you used to have stage fright. I wish some guy would do all that for me. You've got a very special guy, Ally."

"Thanks, Kira," Austin blushed. "Believe me, my heart was pounding the whole time I talked. That' not something I want to go through again, so I'm hoping Ally will stay with me forever."

Ally felt a warm feeling spread through her body. "Aww, that's so sweet, Austin." She kissed his cheek and turned to Kira. "Don't worry, Kira. I'm sure somewhere out there, there's a perfect guy waiting for you. You just have to patiently wait for him."

"Thanks Ally. Believe me, I'm waiting. You always know how to make me feel better. Hey, want to sing a song with me?"

Glancing at Austin, Ally shrugged. "Sure. I was supposed to sing with Austin, but he can wait."

Austin pretended to be offended. "What? You're putting her first? I should just break up with you right now."

"Go right ahead. We all know that you'll come running right back." All three of them looked at each other and simultaneously burst out laughing. The girls mounted the stage.

"What song?" The DJ asked them.

After looking through the choices, they replied, "Number 354: _Keep You Mind Wide Open_." The girls grabbed the mikes and began to sing as the music blared through the speakers.

_You got to keep your mind wide open,_

_All the possibilities._

Ally one hundred percent agreed with the lyrics of this song. If she hadn't kept her mind open about Austin when they'd met, they wouldn't be here right now. They wouldn't be partners, best friends, or a couple. Yeah, definitely keep your mind wide open. It's a life changing thing. When Kira and Ally finished the song, Kira left the stage and pushed Austin up to join Ally. Austin stumbled in surprise.

"Number 104," Kira told the DJ. She then whispered something into his ear, and he nodded.

Up on stage, Austin and Ally looked at each other, confused. What song had Kira chosen? They waited for the music to start, but it never came. Instead, the DJ handed Austin an acoustic guitar, which Austin accepted, bewildered.

* * *

**And that's it! What song do you think Kira choose for Austin and Ally? Let a guess (and what you thought of this chapter) in a review! :)**

**Only one more chapter to go now! And I promise it will be up by Wednesday. Who knows? I might finish it by tomorrow and have it up! But it will be up on Wednesday at the latest. Thanks for sticking with me! ):**

**So until next time, stay AWESOME! :)**

**~amillipede**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! This is it. The final chapter. Who's excited? I am. :)**

**Shoutout to Mango and daddysgirl11 for correctly guessing the song Austin and Ally are singing! **

**Guest (review for chapter 4): Yes, I did that on purpose. Good job for catching it! :)**

**I think that's enough chitchat. On with the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Austin & Ally, You Can Come to Me, _****or anything else you recognize. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Ally's POV**

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight, we have a very special performance for you! Singing live," the DJ yelled to the crowd, "Austin Moon and Ally Dawson, with their original song, _You Can Come to Me_!"

The two of them looked at each other again. Ally shrugged. She didn't know why Kira had chosen this particular song, but she did love it. It was her and Austin's special song. Plus, the crowd was waiting.

"Sure, why not?" she whispered to Austin.

The blonde pop star nodded, flashed a grin at the crowd, and began playing the intro for the song. Ally smiled as the familiar chords rang out through the gym. She loved this song and could play it in her sleep.

_(Ally)  
When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it_

_(Austin)_  
_And when you're afraid_  
_That you're gonna break_  
_And you need a way to feel strong again_  
_Someone will know it_

_)Austin & Ally)_  
_And even when it hurts the most_  
_Try to have a little hope_  
_That someone's gonna be there when you don't_  
_When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_  
_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_  
_Anything you need that's what I'll be_  
_You can come to me_

_(Ally)_  
_You struggle inside_  
_Losing your mind_  
_Fighting and trying to be yourself_  
_And somebody lets you_

_(Austin & Ally)_  
_Out in the cold_  
_But nowhere to go_  
_Feeling like no one could understand_  
_Then somebody gets you_

_So take a breath and let it go_  
_And try to have a little hope_  
_'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't_  
_When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_  
_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_  
_Anything you need, that's what I'll be_  
_You can come to me_

_(Austin & Ally)_  
_Like a chain that never breaks (chain that never breaks)_  
_Like a truth that never bends (truth that never bends_  
_Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again (puts it back again)_  
_It's the feeling that you get (feeling that you get)_  
_It's the moment that you know (moment that you know)_  
_That no matter what the future holds_  
_You'll never be alone_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_  
_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_  
_Anything you need, that's what I'll be_  
_If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder_  
_If you wanna run, I'll be your road_  
_If you want a friend, doesn't matter when_  
_Anything you need, that's what I'll be_  
_You can come to me_

_(Ally)_  
_You can come to me,_  
_Yeah_

Austin and Ally stared into each other's eyes as the last notes of the song washed over the audience. Neither of them said anything. Neither of them moved. Neither of them reacted to the clapping and cheering of the students of Marino High. Instead, as if in a trance, they both leaned in and closed the gap. Ally closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. She was very aware of the whole school starring at her and Austin, but she didn't care. All she cared right now was the boy currently standing in front of her.

When they pulled away, Ally let out a happy sigh. "Wow," was all she could say.

Austin nodded. "Yeah. Wow. Ally, I want you to know that I'm so glad you told me all that 'Twenty Seconds of Courage' stuff. Or this would have never happened. I don't think I would have gotten up the courage to ask you."

Ally laughed. "Well, when I told you about that, this wasn't what I had in mind. But I'm glad it helped."

Her boyfriend grinned. "It did. It did more that help." He sighed happily. "I love you, Ally Dawson."

"I love you too, Austin Moon. I love you to the moon and back."

* * *

**And that's it! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. Extra special thanks to Mango (guest), daddysgirl11, and LoveShipper for constantly leaving a review! It's always encouraging when I get a review for a chapter. It makes me want to write the next one faster! ;)**

**My next story will be called "If Only I Knew". The first chapter should be posted by Friday. Here's a little sneak peek:**

_"…my mother's gone, my father abuses me, and I get picked on at school. I don't see the point of living anymore. I'm done. I'm giving up on this cruel, cold thing called life…"_ When Austin Moon receives a suicidal note from the girl he loves, he races against time to save her. Will he make it in time?

I'd be so happy if you could check it out! :)

**So for the last time (on this story), stay AWESOME!**

**~amilliped**


End file.
